


Salted Caramel Brownies

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Weed mention, quaratine fic, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Family insists on calling more during quarantine, so Dan hops on a video call with his Nan for some baking.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Salted Caramel Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in like. early may so lets just pretend that's when it's set

Dan is careful balancing his laptop on the shelf that he cleared out in the cupboard. He’s got Facebook messenger set up, figuring it was easier to make the video call on here than trying to get his Nan set up on Zoom.

He looks at all the ingredients sprawled across the counter and sighs, running his fingers through his longer-than-usual curls before turning and going to preheat the oven. He feels guilty for constantly blowing off calls with his Nana, so he set up a baking morning with her. He always loved her salted caramel brownies, and this seems like a good enough time to try and learn her ways. He had wanted to attempt her apple pie, but she insisted he start with something a little easier.

The chime of the Facebook video call sound brought him back to his laptop, clicking accept call. His screen was filled with his Nan’s pixelated face as she moves her iPad a bunch.

“Daniel, can you hear me Danny?” She asks, her voice breaking through the static-y call. Soon, she get’s her iPad balanced, and she comes more into focus.

“Hey, Nan, yeah, I can hear you,” He says, and he can’t keep the smile off his face when his sees his Nana’s face over the call. He really doesn’t call her enough, “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I’m still kickin’ around,” She says, waving her hand dismissively, “How are you and Philip?”

Dan grins, glancing down at the counter full of baking supplies, “We’re good, he’s got a headache today, so he’s just resting in bed,”

“Oh, dear,” She says, clutching her hand to her heart, “Is he going to be okay? Does he have any other symptoms?”

Dan shakes his head quickly, chuckling, “No, no, he’s not sick. He’s just got like, chronic migraines. He’s had them a long time, he’ll probably be feeling a bit better later tonight or tomorrow morning,”

“Well you better make sure to stuff him full of these brownies,” She holds up a whisk to her iPad at Dan.

“I’m sure he’ll pop into the kitchen the second he smells them in the oven,” Dan glances towards the stairs down to their bedroom, a grin on his face, “He loves sweets,”

“Well, of course, that’s why he chose you, dear,” Nana says with a quick wink before she’s turning to grab a bowl to begin their baking process.

Dan sputters, his cheeks pinkening as he shakes his head, “I’m as sour as they get, Nan,”

She rolls her eyes and pulls out a few measuring cups, “Did you pre-heat the oven, love?”

-

There’s less than five minutes on the timer when Dan hears heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. While his Nan continues her story, he turns to watch Phil walk into the kitchen, his glasses askew and part of his pyjama pants stuck into his sock.

“The sun has risen,” Nana exclaims when Phil walks into the shot.

Dan looks at her, confused, “What?”

Nana grins, watching as Phil wraps his arms around Dan from behind and laying his head against the back of Dan’s shoulder, “Your face lit up the moment you saw him, like a beautiful sunrise,” She says, clasping her hands to her heart.

Dan rolls his eyes, chuckling and subtly shrugging Phil off, “No offence, but that’s gross Nan,”

“You’ll get it one day,”

Dan unclasps Phil’s hands from around his middle, and then shakes a bag of chocolate chips on the counter. Phil sighs quietly and presses a kiss to his shoulder before stepping away, grabbing the chocolate chips, and walking away to the kitchen table.

Dan’s timer beeps within seconds of his Nan’s baking timer, and they both scramble to check their chocolatey desserts. Dan grabs some rubber creature that’s meant to be oven mitts, pulls the brownies out a bit, and pokes the centre with a toothpick. It comes out with a few dry crumbs, so he pulls it out and sets it on a cooling rack. He closes the oven and turns it off before tossing the mitts onto the counter and looking back at his Nana, “How did yours turn out?”

“Mine looks great,” She says as she turns her own oven off, “And yours?”

“Little crispy on the edges, but that’s my favourite,” He says with a shrug.

“Well, it’s your first attempt. Maybe next time we’ll try cookies!”

“Sounds great, Nan,” He says, not bothering to correct her that he has baked brownies and cookies and various of other desserts in the past. He was just a little rusty. “My laptop is about to die, but thank you so much for helping me bake,”

“Anytime love,” She says, and blows him a kiss, “You better start calling more,”

“I’ll try my best,”

She grins, waving at the camera, “Bye Phil!” She says loudly, and Dan sees Phil perk up out the corner of his eye.

“Bye Nana!” Phil calls back out, leaning over in his seat and waving at the camera the best he can.

“Bye Danny, love you,”

“Bye Nan, love you, too,” Dan says with a small wave of his hand, and then she hangs up.

“Why did you lie to her?”

“Hmm?” Dan hums as he pokes at the brownies more with the toothpick.

“Your laptop,” He says, “It’s plugged in. It’s not almost dead,”

Dan shrugs, setting the toothpick on the counter before closing the lid of his laptop. He grabs his phone from its charger before going to sit across from Phil, “We had already been talking for so long, I needed an out,”

“But as soon as I arrived? Isn’t that a little suspicious?” Phil asks curiously, watching as Dan pulls out the chair to sit down.

Dan rolls his eyes, “I made you brownies, leave me alone about how I deal with my family,”

Phil huffs, but nods, “Alright, sorry. Can I have a brownie?”

“They need to cool off,”

Phil glances over at the tray of brownies, “If I cut a piece out, it’ll cool off faster,”

“If you cut a piece, it’ll probably crumble and fall apart. Just let it cool and settle or whatever brownies do,”

“Are they,” Phil glances at the table before looking back at Dan, “special brownies?”

Dan grins, nodding, “Hell yeah, they’re special,” He says, grabbing the chocolate chip bag, “Only the best brownies have chocolate chips,”

Phil’s shoulders deflate a bit, “Really?”

“I’m kidding, I used the cannabutter,”

Phil grins, “Alright, fine, I guess I can wait for them to cool off. Your Nana didn’t ask about your weirdly green butter?”

“I told her it was just the crappy quality of the cameras,” He says with a shrug, “How’s your head?”

Phil leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and yawning, “Better,” He says, nodding, “Definitely not gone, though,”

“How about you go have a bath, and then when you get out, they’ll be cooled off?”

Phil makes a face like he’s thinking, “How about _we_ go have a bath, and then when we get out, they’ll be cooled off?”

Dan rolls his eyes fondly, pouring a few chocolate chips into his hand and popping them into his mouth, “Fine, you’ve got a deal,”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @dip-the-pip


End file.
